The Stranger
by capm
Summary: There appears to be a stranger in Enchancia. Who is it? What does the stranger want? Why is the stranger here?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sofia was super excited when she awoke!

"Wow, Sof!" exclaimed Clover. "You're sure in a good mood this morning!"

"She sure is!" seconded Robin as Mia nodded in agreement.

"I have good reason to be!" answered Sofia. "After breakfast today, Mom, Amber and I are going into Dunwiddie today to go shopping!"

"That sounds like fun," said Clover.

"It will be! Maybe when I'm in the village, I'll be able to visit Ruby and Jade, too!"

"I wish I could go with you, Sof," Clover stated dejectedly.

"I'll ask Mom if it would be okay at breakfast. Maybe she'll let you."

And with that Sofia hurried off to breakfast.

/

At breakfast, the plans for the day came up.

"Well, I'm going to visit Zandar in Tangu today, " announced James. "What about you Sofia?"

"Well, Mom, Amber and I are going to go into the village, shopping!

"Oh, and I wanted to ask, Mom, could I bring Clover along?"

"You and that rabbit!" sighed Amber offhandedly.

"I don't see why not. But remember, Sofia, none of the storekeepers will want him in their store, especially the grocer," replied Miranda.

"I promise to keep him out of trouble, Mom."

"Then he can come, Sofia."

"What do you have planned for the day, Daddy?" asked Amber.

Baileywick replied for Roland. "He has his usual busy schedule today, Princess. The King will meet with King Magnus on plans for a formal sculpture garden, he then has to talk to the masons and resolve a nagging issue with them, then he has an award ceremony to perform as a guest of the Trolls, to the winners of the Troll Games, along with his usual review of decrees and requests."

"Wow, Dad!" exclaimed James, "that's some schedule!"

"It does keep me busy, James, but it's all necessary to keep the kingdom running smoothly."

Baileywick politely interrupted the King, "Excuse me, Your Highness, but King Magnus has arrived and is waiting for you."

"Well then, I'm off to start my day. Enjoy yours!" stated Roland as he made a sweeping motion toward his family and left with Baileywick.

"I'll go get Clover," said Sofia.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Clover was happy to join Sofia on the shopping trip.

As she and Clover settled in the coach, Sofia inquired, "Mom, can we stop by our old neighborhood? I'd like to see Ruby and Jade."

"So would I!" seconded Amber.

"Certainly, girls. I wanted to talk to Mrs. Hanshaw about the upcoming Buttercup outing anyways, so we can start our trip with a pleasant visit," replied Miranda.

"Coachman, please take us to Mrs. Hanshaw's house in the village first."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

And they were off.

/

In no time flat, the coach arrived. Sofia and Amber caught sight of Ruby and Jade, and waved a greeting, calling to them.

"Ruby! Jade!"

"Look it's Sofia and Amber!" exclaimed Jade, and she and Ruby ran to greet the coach.

The girls and Clover went off with their friends while Miranda and Mrs. Hanshaw smiled and had a very pleasant visit.

Sometime later, Miranda was set to start the shopping outing.

"It's going to be a great outing!" remarked Miranda.

"I think the girls will enjoy it!" Mrs. Hanshaw agreed.

"Well, I have some shopping to do in the village. Let me get the girls.

"Amber! Sofia! Time to go!"

The two girls (and Clover) said goodbye to their friends and joined their mother on the trip into the village shopping district.

/

The shopping trip was going along well. The ladies bought some new bolts of cloth for gowns, and assorted knickknacks. They were finishing their shopping trip at the grocers.

Clover waited outside, gazing longingly through the window at all the food, when he smelled what he thought was a carrot nearby. Looking about, he saw a nice, big, juicy carrot right in the middle of the street. He waited a few minutes to see if anyone would claim it. Since no one did, he decided to.

"You're mine now, you gorgeous orange vegetable!" he said to himself, as he started munching on it right there in the street.

Sofia came out with Amber, and noticed Clover munching his carrot. Miranda was still in the shop, as the final purchase was being wrapped for transport.

"Oh, Clover!" sighed Sofia, as she walked to collect here pet for the trip home. She got down on her knees and said, "Clover! You and your carrots!"

But then someone also noticed Sofia and Clover in the middle of the street.

 _WHAT LUCK! Now's my chance!_ thought this mysterious individual as he spurred his black stallion forward at breakneck speed, heading straight for Sofia and Clover!

Amber heard the thundering of hoof beats, just as Miranda exited the shop, and screamed "SOFIA! LOOK OUT!"

Sofia looked up and was frozen in place as the crazed rider bored down on her! Miranda dropped her package and bolted for her daughter, only to have a stranger in a large floppy hat and long trench coat fly past her, and make a flying dive for Sofia and Clover! The stranger grabbed Sofia and Clover a split second before the horse and rider got to them and tumbled!

The rider was heard to curse loudly, as he kept on at high speed, clearing out of the village before anyone could do anything!

Miranda got to Sofia, cradled her and asked, "Sofia! Are you alright?"

"I think so, Mom! Clover, Clover are you alright?"

Clover looked at Sofia and said, "I'm okay, Sof," and he started to tremble.

Amber arrived a split second after Miranda, asking the same question, and getting the same reply.

"If it wasn't for you..." Miranda started to say, but the stranger in the floppy hat and trench coat was gone. No one knew where he went.

With Sofia and Clover trembling, and Miranda and Amber severely shaken, they made their way to the coach for the ride back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _BLAST!_ Slickwell thought as he arrived at his home in the Black Forrest _. I had it! I HAD IT SO CLOSE TO MY HANDS I COULD FEEL IT! And that floppy hatted fool had to butt in!_

Slickwell's life had gone steadily downhill since he tried to 'obtain' Baileywick's job as Head Steward of Enchancia. It had gotten so bad, he now had to live here in the forest! No other rulers trusted him to be a steward. Indeed, they didn't even trust him to be a butler, server, or hired hand.

Slickwell got increasingly bitter about his situation and looked for a scapegoat. And to him, that scapegoat was that little goody two shoes princess in Enchancia who found out about the secret of his pin-gift.

To help pass his time, he would go to another disgruntled individual, banished from his homeland, Grimtrix. Slickwell would go to Grimtrix's shack and borrow magic books to peruse, to while away the hours.

One night, he was going through a book on talismans, wands and amulets.

"Well, what's this?" he said to himself. "I'm quite sure I've seen this before, but where?"

Slickwell wracked his brain until he re-lived his plot against Baileywick.

"Now I remember! This amulet, the Amulet of Avalor, is the same as the one that the little goody two shoes princess wore! If I had that amulet, I could mete out my revenge!"

And it was in this mindset that Slickwell just happened by chance to be in Dunwiddie on the same day as Princess Sophia. He would quickly descend on the princess on his horse, grab the amulet and be out of town before anyone knew what happened. And it would have worked too, if not for that floppy hatted stranger!

In order to get over his rage, he decided to visit Grimtrix and vent his frustration.

/

"...and I was SOOOO CLOSE, Grimtrix, to getting that amulet! Then that floppy hatted idiot spoiled it!" stated Slickwell.

Grimtrix thought for a moment. He then got up and thumbed through the book on talismans, wands and amulets that Slickwell just returned.

"It's probably a good thing that the 'floppy hatted idiot' did foil your plan," Grimtrix stated to a startled and angry Slickwell.

"You didn't read the entire entry for the Amulet of Avalor. If you did, you'd have noticed that if you stole it, you would have been CURSED! Powers are only granted for good deeds."

"WHAT?" exclaimed a startled Slickwell.

"Look for yourself," answered Grimtrix as he pointed the passage out to Slickwell.

As Slickwell finished reading the entry, he asked, "What would the amulet have cursed me with?"

"Hard to say," replied Grimtrix. "Seeing you thundered down on horseback on the princess to steal it, it may have subjected you to having horses thunder down on YOU whenever you were on the road!"

Slickwell paused for a moment. Then he said dejectedly, "I guess that plan needs to be scrapped!"

"Or amended!" said Grimtrix with an evil glint in his eye and an evil smile.

Slickwell reacted with an evil smile of his own.

"Then what do I do?" he asked.

"I'll tell you!"

And the two plotters went to a storeroom in Grimtrix's house, talking and laughing evilly!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

On arriving back at the castle, the ladies related everything that happened to a very concerned King Roland.

"...and if it wasn't for that floppy hatted stranger..." said Miranda, as her voice quivered and trailed off.

Roland comforted his Queen.

"Yes, Miranda, I see.

"Baileywick!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Get me Constable Miles!"

"At once, sire!"

Soon Constable Miles arrived. Roland related all that had happened to the Queen and the Princesses.

"Constable Miles. I need you and your men to investigate Dunwiddie and see if you can locate either the floppy hatted man, to whom I owe a tremendous debt, or that rider of that black stallion, who needs to be punished."

"At once, Your Grace!"

For two days, Constable Miles combed Dunwiddie village with his men, but could not uncover any info on either man.

As for Sofia and Clover, they didn't venture out of Sofia's room for anything except meals. Miranda was quite concerned about her daughter, and that concern was picked up on by Aunt Tilly, who just happened to come for a visit.

"Where's Sofia, Miranda?"

"Oh, Tilly!" Miranda stated sadly. "After what happened in the village earlier this week, she has exiled herself to her bedroom!" And Miranda went on to tell Tilly about the close call.

"I see," said Tilly.

"I've tried to convince her to come out, but she seems too afraid! I don't know what to do!"

"Let me try to talk to her, Miranda. Sometimes it is easier to talk something out to someone who isn't immediate family."

Miranda agreed.

/

Sofia and Clover sat by the window in her bedroom, and sadly thought about the fun times they had outside, when there was a knock at the door.

"Sofia? Sofia, dear! It's Aunt Tilly," she announced as she opened the door.

But instead of the exuberant greeting she usually gave her Aunt, all Sofia said was, "Hi!"

Tilly could see this was going to take a some work.

"What's wrong, dear? Is this about the close call in the village earlier this week?"

Sofia nodded her head.

"Sofia, you know that your parents have taken extra steps to ensure your safety both inside and outside of the castle! They would never subject you, or you brother and sister, to danger!"

Finally Sofia started to open up.

"I know they would protect me... But how can they protect me from what happened in the village? The coachman and the footman were there, but even they could not stop what happened!"

"Sofia, what happened in the village is a once in a lifetime situation. You can't blame the coachman or footman.."

"I don't."

".. or anyone else. It was a fluke. You can't let that one incident turn you into a prisoner of your bedroom!"

Sofia sat for a moment contemplating what Aunt Tilly had said.

"Remember," Aunt Tilly stated softly, "you have faced many adventures as the Library Storykeeper as well as in other situations, such as helping to defeat Morgana and retrieve Merlin's lost wand, and have always done well. You have excellent skills. Don't become a recluse! Don't throw your future away!"

Tilly sat and waited, as Sofia pondered all that was said. Clover hopped over to Sofia, and looked her hopefully in the eyes, as he was ready to give life another chance! After a few moments, Sofia got up, walked over to her Aunt and gave her a big hug.

"I won't, Aunt Tilly! I've beaten tougher odds and tougher foes! I'm not going to let this incident rule my life!"

"I am so glad to her that, dear! Why not join the rest of the family in the croquet match now going on?"

Sofia smiled and walked with her Aunt to the match. Clover followed happily.

"May I join in?" asked Sofia at the croquet course, with a smile.

"Me, too!" seconded Aunt Tilly.

"Of course, Sof!" and she was deluged with hugs and kisses by her family, and good wishes by Baileywick and the castle staff. Miranda and Roland gave special hugs to Aunt Tilly for bringing their daughter back to her usual self.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After a few weeks, the unpleasant event in the village was forgotten, and Sofia was indeed back to her old self. So was Clover. Sofia and Clover had just returned from a play date at Vivian's, and Sofia went on a play date to Ruby and Jade's the past weekend.

"Ohhh, Clover! I'm a bit tired today. I think I'll turn in early"

"Me too, Sof! I enjoy my time with Crackle, but she does tire me out!"

So right after supper, Sofia and Clover retired for the night.

Clover got up early the next morning, so he could pick out his breakfast from the Royal Garden.

"I think I'll start with a cabbage..."

But he suddenly was distracted by a small pile of radishes, his favorite vegetable, over by the gate. "...or I could have RADISHES!"

Clover hopped over and quickly downed the radishes, when he noticed a few juicy carrots just down the path a ways. He couldn't believe his good fortune! And it kept up, as he found some more radishes, carrots, and tomatoes. Before he realized it, he was in the heart of the Black Forest. But his luck was holding true! Over by a large elm tree was a pile of vegetables!

But just as Clover started munching on this cornucopia, he felt a quick rush upwards, as a net totally surrounded and captured him!

"Well, my rapacious little rabbit. you have fallen into my trap. Now you become the bait in my scheme!" stated Slickwell evilly.

Slickwell quickly moved Clover from the net into a steel cage. His plan was taking shape.

/

When Sofia awoke, she started to look for Clover. Seeing he wasn't in her room, she figured he was out in the garden eating breakfast, so she decided she'd do the same before looking for him.

But when she got to the garden, she didn't see Clover. Sofia became concerned and started calling for him.

"Clover. Clover! Where are you?"

Mia and Robin heard Sofia and flew down to her.

"What's up, Sofia?" asked Mia.

"I can't find Clover! He always eats his breakfast here in the garden, but he's not here!"

"Don't worry, Sofia! Mia and I will fly around until we find the little fur ball!" stated Robin, and she and Mia took off. Sofia kept searching the grounds, but without success. Finally, after about a half hour Robin and Mia returned with a poster.

"What's this?" asked Sofia.

"It looks like Clover got himself lost, and this person found him!" replied Robin, as she gave the poster to her.

The poster read:" Found! Large rabbit in the Black Forest. If he is yours, please come to the intersection of three paths in the Black Forest, and I will return him to you," and included a detailed, drawn picture of Clover right in the middle of the poster.

"I'll go right now!" said Sofia.

"Aren't you going to take Minimus?" asked Mia.

"No, I can make it there and back home by the time I get out to the stables at Royal Prep and get Minimus!" And with that, Sofia took the poster and was off to claim Clover.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Now Sofia knew the Black Forest was a dangerous place, so she was being careful. But she had to claim Clover!

Soon she was at the intersection of three paths, but saw nothing. But as she looked around, over by the deep gorge she saw a person walking around. Perhaps that was the one with Clover.

Sofia walked to a small clearing by the deep gorge. There was a stump of a large tree off to the right, and what looked like a slim pole hanging over the gorge. She then heard a voice from behind her.

"Come to claim your rabbit, Princess?" asked a voice menacingly.

She quickly turned around and saw Slickwell.

"Slickwell, YOU found my rabbit?"

"More like he found me!"

"Where is he?"

Slickwell went over to the slim pole and pulled it up. There was Clover in his iron cage.

"Sofia! It's a trap! RUN!" cried Clover.

Alarmed, Sofia turned to run, when she was stopped cold in her tracks.

"If you take one step further, I will drop this cage over the ledge into the gorge!" stated Slickwell commandingly.

Sofia immediately stopped and turned slowly back to face him.

"Very good, Princess!" he stated, as he put the pole in its original place, with Clover's cage dangling dangerously over the edge.

"Please! Let me have my rabbit!" Sofia pleaded.

"Oh, not so fast. I think a trade is in order," continued Slickwell, as he put a small box on the tree stump.

"First, remove your amulet and place it on the tree stump. Then open the box and affix the pin to your shirt."

"Don't do it, Sof!" cried Clover.

But Sofia answered, "What can I do Clover? If I don't do as Slickwell says, he'll drop you into the gorge, and you'll be gone forever. I love you too much for that!"

Slickwell smiled wickedly. He figured Sofia would do anything to save her pet, and he was right. His plan was coming along better than expected.

"I'll put my amulet on that tree stump, Slickwell, but I won't affix the pin until you free Clover from his cage!"

"Very well, Princess! And I will hold onto your bunny until you do affix the pin."

So saying, Sofia sadly removed her amulet, and placed it on the tree stump. Slickwell then retrieved the cage, and let Clover out, holding him tightly so he could not bite him.

"...and now, Princess?" Slickwell asked.

Sofia then opened the pin box and affixed the pin to her shirt. Immediately, Sofia could not move! She could talk, but she couldn't move.

"So now you take my amulet, and will you leave me here like this?" asked Sofia.

"Not at all, Princess! We made a deal," said Slickwell as he picked up the Amulet of Avalor and put it around his neck. He then released Clover.

"You see, Princess? I have kept my part of the bargain. But it seems you are having some difficulty. Here! Let me help you!"

And Slickwell removed the pin from Sofia's shirt, allowing her full movement. As he did so, the amulet glowed, granting Slickwell a power.

Sofia quickly grabbed Clover and started to run home. Slickwell just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Slickwell watched as Sofia turned the corner out of sight. He wanted to determine what his new granted power was, and he'd start small.

By the gorge, close to the tree stump, a squirrel was collecting some nuts. Slickwell rushed the small animal and quickly cornered it. Instinctively, the squirrel sprang right at him to bite him- but it bounced off an invisible barrier leaving Slickwell unharmed. Bruised and confused, the squirrel quickly darted away without his food.

Slickwell then went around the bend to where his black stallion was tied up. Grimtrix was waiting for him on his own horse. They rode a short distance until they saw a large male deer in a clearing. Dismounting, Slickwell charged the deer, who again reacted instinctively, and tried to gore him with its antlers. But once again, the deer bounced off the invisible barrier and ran away leaving Slickwell unharmed.

"It's just as we had hoped, Grimtrix! That pin made Sofia 100% vulnerable while she wore it. By freeing her from it, the amulet had granted me the power of invincibility! "

"Yes, my friend! And now to take over Enchancia!"

So saying, Slickwell and Grimtrix rode their horses at a gallop toward the castle!

/

Sofia and Clover heard the galloping hoof beats on the path, and quickly darted for safe cover. They had witnessed Slickwell's encounter with the deer and she knew that she had to warn her Dad. But with Slickwell and Grimtrix galloping onward, she realized also that she would be far too late. Slickwell was going to usurp the Throne of Enchancia with the help of her amulet, Grimtrix would also help, and she could do nothing about it!

Sofia sat sorrowfully just off the road and started to cry.

"What have I done, Clover? I have brought ruin on my family and my kingdom!"

Clover knew Sofia couldn't understand him if he tried to talk to her, so he just tried to soothe her by cuddling with her.

But Sofia soon became aware of a kind hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and it was the stranger in the floppy hat and long trench coat! When he turned the brim of his hat up, Sofia was startled!

"Mr. CEDRIC! You were the stranger who saved me in the village?"

"Yes, Sofia. It was me. But there is something more important than my attire that is bothering you. Please tell me what it is? We can discuss my attire later."

"Oh, Mr. Cedric! Slickwell tricked me out of my amulet! He made me take it off, put it on a tree stump, and affix a pin so I could get Clover back!"

"I see. What did the pin do to you?"

"I could not move! I could talk and breathe, but could not move! Then I saw him charge at a deer while wearing my amulet, and the deer just bounced off him like he was surrounded by rubber!"

"The amulet granted him the power of invincibility, it seems."

"Oh, what can we do? The guards can't stop him. And Grimtrix is in league with him!"

"Grimtrix obviously doesn't feel the need for magic to speed their trek to the castle, or they wouldn't be riding horses. They should be there by now. Let me see how things are going in the Throne Room."

And Cedric conjured up a vision. Sofia and he saw that Grimtrix had transported the Royal Family and guards to the dungeon, and Slickwell was sitting on the Throne!

"We're too late!" cried Sofia.

"No, Sofia. Grimtrix must know that I am not at the castle now, so he must have set a trap to catch me, and also one to catch you as well. But we can turn the tables on the two black hearted villains!"

And with that, and a wave of his magic wand, Sofia, Cedric and Clover vanished!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Back at the castle, Slickwell and Grimtrix were planning what to do after capturing Cedric and Sofia.

"You know, King Slickwell, Cedric would make a fine court jester!" said Grimtrix joyfully.

"And a perfectly fitting one too, Grimtrix! You nab his wand, and I'll make the appointment!"

"I've already grabbed all of his wands in his room! I'll only need to nab his current one!"

With that Grimtrix and Slickwell started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Really, Grimtrix! You think you can defeat Cedric the Sensational?" said Cedric at the entrance to the Throne Room.

Grimtrix arose with wand in hand. "With one hand tied behind my back! Watch!"

And Grimtrix aimed a spell right at Cedric's wand, wrenching it out of his hand. He tossed the wand aside, saying "All too easy! Now for your jester costume!" And Grimtrix confidently aimed his wand right at Cedric.

But wait! Cedric disappeared. And when he disappeared, Grimtrix had his wand yanked out of his hand and Cedric recovered his own wand! The first Cedric was just an image!

"And now, Grimtrix, you forgot your immobility pin on that tree stump. Let's see how it looks on YOU!" Cedric gestured with his wand, opening the pin case, grabbing the pin, and affixing it to Grimtrix's robe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Grimtrix. He was frozen in place.

But Slickwell was smug. "You may have stopped my wizard, but you can't stop me! I'm invincible!"

"Oh, I don't plan to stop you Slickwell," said Cedric with a wave of his magic wand, "I plan to immobilize you!"

And with that, Slickwell was surrounded by stone walls that reached all the way to the ceiling, with no windows or doors.

"I'll be out of this in a second!" stated Slickwell confidently. But all you could hear for the next few moments was Slickwell bouncing off the walls. He couldn't get out!

"Cedric!" greeted the King, as Sofia had gone down to the dungeon and released all of the prisoners, while Cedric took care of Slickwell and Grimtrix. The entire Royal family was present.

"Your Majesty!" said Cedric as he bowed.

"Cedric...How?"

"I am just performing my duties as I had promised you before, King Roland. I said I would protect you and do what you asked. And I have, and plan to continue to do so!

"But I still have one piece of business to take care of, before the guards can remove Grimtrix and Slickwell."

Then, addressing Slickwell in his stone cell. "Do you want to be released Slickwell?"

"Of course I do, you ninny!"

"Excellent. I am going to conjure a small opening to your right. Right next to that opening will be a wooden table. I want you to put Princess Sofia's amulet on that table."

"I'd rather give it directly to her," said Slickwell slyly, knowing that if he was forced to give Sofia back her amulet directly, SHE would be cursed!

But Cedric was wise to the trick. "No, Slickwell. You won't curse Princess Sofia with her own amulet! Now either you put the amulet on the wooden table and withdraw your hand back inside of the stone wall, or I'll just leave you in there!"

Realizing that his ruse had been found out, Slickwell reluctantly agreed and put the amulet on the wooden table, and withdrew his hand. Cedric quickly re-sealed the opening. He then addressed Sofia.

"Please, Princess Sofia, I see that the Amulet of Avalor is unattended on that wooden table. Why don't you go and reclaim it?"

Cedric's directions were oddly worded, but Sofia trusted him. She went to the table and put the amulet back on.

"Please try it out, Princess, so we know that it is working properly."

So Sofia went over to Clover and said, "Say something, Clover! Anything!"

"I'm never eating another vegetable outside of those in the Royal Garden again!"

"Oh, it works! It works! I understand you!" she said as she gave Clover a big hug. Then addressing Cedric, Sofia said, "Yes, Mr. Cedric, the amulet is working fine!"

"Excellent!"

The guards had already taken Grimtrix away, and now surrounded Slickwell's prison.

"Ready to be free, Slickwell?"

Slickwell replied quietly, "Yes."

And Cedric made the stone walls disappear freeing Slickwell, who was immediately seized by the palace guards.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes, Sofia?"

"Why did you make it sound like the amulet was merely placed on the wooden table?"

"I was being cautious, Princess. When you told me how Slickwell got control over your amulet, I realized that any negative impacts would have been imparted to the tree stump. So playing it safe, I wanted to make sure that the same would hold true with the wooden table."

"So, what do we do with the wooden table?" Sofia asked.

"Nothing! I'll just make it disappear!" which he did with a wave of his wand.

Then Queen Miranda noticed Cedric's outfit.

"Cedric?" asked the Queen, "YOU were the brave stranger that saved Sofia in the village?"

Cedric knew now was the time to tell all.

"Yes, Your Majesty! It was me."

Roland was puzzled. "Why didn't you tell us? We were looking for a floppy hatted stranger for a while!"

"Because I didn't think you'd believe me, sire. After the Medusa stone plot, and even with me stopping Grimtrix, I knew the only reason you gave me a second chance was because of Princess Sofia, along with the rest of the royal family. But your heart wasn't in it, so I really didn't think you'd have believed me," said Cedric quietly.

Roland thought for a few minutes. Cedric was right. Even if he showed himself to be the floppy hatted man, he wouldn't have believed him.

"Cedric, I am sorry! You are correct. But you have proven yourself beyond any doubt with your actions today. Will you forgive me?" said Roland, as he extended a hand in friendship.

"Sire, you forgave me for a most egregious act before and gave me a second chance! How can I refuse you?" said Cedric as he grasped the King's hand in friendship.

"Thank you, Cedric!"

"But, Cedric, why the disguise?" stated James.

"Well, Prince James. I use this outfit every time I go to town or to Blackberry, where I was returning from when I met Princess Sofia, to buy ingredients for my potions."

"But, no one can recognize you in that outfit!" stated Amber.

"That's the whole reason for it, Princess Amber. You see, even though the Royal Family gave me a second chance, and I have not made any magical mistakes, the villagers still remember the old me. I got tired of hearing the loud whispers of "Cedric the Cipher" or "He's the most incompetent sorcerer ever!", so I shop in disguise, and I don't hear the remarks any more."

"Well, we will change that next weekend!" exclaimed Roland.

"Baileywick?"

"Yes, sire."

"I want you to arrange a party celebrating 'Cedric the Sensational' for next weekend. Invite all of the villagers as well as the other Royal Families! I want everyone to know what a fine sorcerer we have here in Enchancia!"

"Yes, sire," and Baileywick scurried off to start the plans.

"But sire, that isn't necessary! Everyone in the Royal Family as well as in the castle supports me now. No need for a big to-do!"

"I disagree, Cedric! I want to make sure that you NEVER have to travel in disguise again!"

/

The celebration went off as planned. Many of the attendees were surprised by what Cedric had done, and finally started to see him as a pretty good sorcerer. Roland made sure that Cedric's family also came to the festivities.

Cedric received many gifts, not only from the Royal Family, but from the other Royals, as well as the villagers. As the day was coming to a close, Roland pulled Goodwin the Great aside, and they agreed on something.

Then just before the party was to break-up, Roland had an announcement to make.

"Please, everyone, may I have your attention! This has been a well deserved celebration to honor Cedric the Sensational, but I have one more thing to do, and I ask Goodwin the Great to join me."

Goodwin rose and stood next to his son and the King.

"I want to award Cedric, the Sorcerer of the Year Award, and I would like Goodwin the Great to make the presentation."

"Thank you, Your Majesty! Cedric! It is with great pride I present you with your first Sorcerer of the Year Award. May many follow it! Well done, my son!" and he gave Cedric a big hug.

Soon his mother was also giving Cedric a hug as well, "I too, am very proud of you, Cedi, dear!" she said through tears, as did his sister and niece.

Cedric's day couldn't have ended any better. And he never had to travel in disguise again. Cedric encased his floppy hat and long trench coat in a glass display case in his room, to serve as a pleasant reminder of the events that had passed this day.


End file.
